


Hot and Bothered

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Romance, Teasing, This was for a prompt, Yaz in Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: “Y’have any bandages?”“I ‘aven’t even made these pockets bigger on the inside yet.”The Doctor heard an irritated sigh and then rustling of fabric. She opened her eyes, eyebrows drawn together when she saw Yaz’s blazer on the floor and her pulling the blouse off by its hem.She revealed a black lacy bra that showed enough cleavage to set off a fire in the Doctor’s gut. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and watched as Yaz’s forearms and pecs tensed up, the faint sound of fabric tearing filled the air but the Doctor couldn’t tear her eyes away from the new skin to learn what was going on.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Hot and Bothered

Neither Yaz nor the Doctor were surprised when their date night slow dancing under the dim light of an alien moon, wrapped up in each other's arms, swaying to some melody that played between them and created an intimacy that both loved morphed into a full fledged chase off of a Sontaran War Ship.

Neither of their outfits were made to be run in, the Doctor in an unbuttoned waistcoat and untied bowtie and Yaz in a blazer and blouse, neither outfit offered much mobility. But they still pushed forward, legs pumping out a beat against the rough metal floor, hearts and lungs screaming at their exertion. They had less than half a mile to go before they reached the TARDIS.

The Doctor held her sonic closer to her face, “The next right.” That turn was only a handful of feet away, hardly enough time to make a safe turn but they attempted it anyway. They jerked into action, turning the corner and picking up their speed again when the Doctor’s foot hit against some metal object and it brought her to a skidding halt. 

She sputtered to the ground and her right hand took the blunt of her fall, pain and blood coming from her palm. She groaned as she hit the floor and winced. 

She tried to push herself up but collapsed back to the ground when the grooves of metal made her hand burn. She tried to use her left hand but she didn’t have to try for much longer because Yaz was there in a heartbeat, wrapping an arm around her chest and pulling her up to a sitting position easily. 

She knelt down in front of the Doctor and gently reached out for her hand, holding it carefully in hers. The Doctor’s head lolled back to the wall behind her.

“Y’have any bandages?”

“I ‘aven’t even made these pockets bigger on the inside yet.”

The Doctor heard an irritated sigh and then rustling of fabric. She opened her eyes, eyebrows drawn together when she saw Yaz’s blazer on the floor and her pulling the blouse off by its hem. 

She revealed a black lacy bra that showed enough cleavage to set off a fire in the Doctor’s gut. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and watched as Yaz’s forearms and pecs tensed up, the faint sound of fabric tearing filled the air but the Doctor couldn’t tear her eyes away from the new skin to learn what was going on. 

With each breath Yaz took the Doctor became even more tense and she could feel the heat flood her face when the image of Yaz pinning her against the TARDIS column with nothing but that bra and what she hoped Yaz’s underwear looked like, lace boy shorts, projected in her mind. 

“Y’seriously gettin’ all hot under the collar right now?” Yaz asked. The Doctor could feel her warm fingers wrap around the underside of her hand again. She wrapped some cloth around the Doctor’s palm and the Doctor figured that’s what the tearing fabric sound had been about. She tried to focus on what Yaz was saying, the pain of the bandage helping slightly, but she really couldn’t shake the fantasy. 

The bandage grew tight and Yaz’s hand left hers, “My eyes are up ‘ere, mate.” The Doctor’s gaze finally lifted from the lingerie to Yaz’s eyes and her pupils had quickly conquered the space of her irises, leaving more black than hazel. 

Yaz seemed to hesitate for a minute and the Doctor almost leaned forward when the sound of boots stomping against metal woke them from their trance. Yaz jumped to her feet, leaving both the blouse and the blazer on the ground, and took the Doctor’s left hand in hers, pulling her up. 

She led them down the corridor, only slightly in front of the Doctor. “If I’d known the kind of effect this look would’ve gotten I’d ‘ave worn it much, much sooner.”

The Doctor looked over to Yaz to find a smug smirk on her face and she grew impossibly redder. “Shove off.” Her voice held no agitation, it was low and breathy.

“Y’think I’d look good in just this an’ my strap?” 

“Yaz-” 

Yaz looked to her left to see that magnificent blue box and before the Doctor could even carry on with her warning pulled her down the new corridor.

They continued to run until they came right up to the TARDIS, the Doctor pulling out her key to unlock the door. As soon as the door swung open the Doctor got to work, Yaz closing the door behind them.

She raced to the control panel, slapped a button, spun… she wasn’t sure what it was but it spun, and then pulled the lever. The TARDIS quickly started to groan as it faded out of existence and took them into the time vortex.

As soon as the TARDIS was stable the Doctor turned around to find Yaz near one of the columns, already having caught her breath. 

The Doctor stalked forward, careful to keep her eyes away from Yaz’s chest, knowing just how that would instantly break the plan she was forming in her mind. The look on her face was predatory and the way Yaz smiled and took a step back with each of hers only egged her on. 

Soon Yaz couldn’t move any farther back, her back flush against that amber column, and the Doctor was chest to chest with her. She grabbed both of Yaz’s wrists and pinned them above her head. “Think it’s funny to tease me like that, eh?” Her lips were close enough for her breath to ghost of Yaz’s, for their lips to brush against each other’s. 

She didn’t wait for a response, she just closed her eyes and let her lips drift downward to kiss along her jaw. 

Yaz’s hands yanked out from the Doctor’s grasp and quickly gripped into the Doctor’s shoulders, moving them until the Doctor’s back was slammed up against the column. The Doctor groaned.

“I do, actually, yeah.” Yaz made a huge show of licking her lips. “I also think you forget how strong I am, babe.” She puntacted this by pressing the Doctor roughly backward. She used her knee to part the Doctor’s thigh, and slotted her knee against the Doctor’s crotch. The Doctor couldn’t hold back the moan and her irritated, unaffected facade broke as her body gave into its desires. “Now, tell me, what exactly were you thinkin’ about that you so,” She drove her knee up higher and leaned in close to the Doctor’s ear, “Hot?” 

**Author's Note:**

> eh, im accepting prompts for these two over at my Tumblr: @nonbinaryriotchild (anything from smutty to fluffy) 
> 
> thanks for the read!


End file.
